


Make My Day

by BurnEverything



Category: Undertale
Genre: Biting, Collars, I'm going to hell and I'm taking all of you with me, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensitive bones, Souls, Tongues, Torture, Underfell, Undertail, dubcon, fangs, fucking shit i can't believe, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnEverything/pseuds/BurnEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finds himself in a tight spot when he gets a visit from an evil version of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. I can't believe I put it on the cunting internet for the whole world to see. I rated this M because I don't consider it truly explicit unless there are genitals in it and skeletons don't have genitals. I don't like the ghost dicks. That being said, this is about as explicit as something without genitals can get. I think.  
> This is my first real sin so I don't know how good it is.

Sans woke up to darkness. He could see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing. What an odd way to reset. Feeling was the first sense to return to him, and now he knew why he couldn’t see anything He was blindfolded, and his hands were tied behind his back. This might be a problem. Sans tried to move and found his legs were also tied down. He still couldn’t see, but he knew where he was now. Cool, dray air, the smell of wood, he was in the garage. And he felt that someone was looking at him.

“You’re awake huh?” The voice sounded weirdly familiar, but Sans couldn’t remember where he’d heard it before. Whoever he was he sounded like a chain smoker.

“You got a weird way of introducing yourself pal.” Sans said.

“Heh. Well, it’s kind of weird that the two of us are meeting at all.”

Sans heard footsteps. The blindfold was removed, and he was able to see who his host was. It was him, well, no, it couldn’t be him, but it was really weird because he looked exactly like him. It was another Sans, except he had a gold tooth and was dressed in black with a red shirt. Now Sans realized why is voice had sounded a little familiar. He had a suspicion as to why it was possible that another version of himself had tied him up in his own garage, but it was one of those annoying suspicions that you hope aren’t true and therefore ignore.

“Who are you?”

“I’m you, from a different time.” 

“Heh heh. That’s pretty funny.”

“I know, I have a hard time believing it too.” The impostor wander back over to the other side of the room, frowning at Sans. “You’re so… soft.”

“Just cause I don’t look like a deviant art oc, doesn’t mean I couldn’t kick your ass.” Sans said. “Seriously, what’s with the gold tooth?”

“Oh this?” The impostor rubbed his jaw. “That’s a long story.”

“Well, I’m clearly not going anywhere.”

“No, you’re not.” The impostor chuckled. He got up and strode over to Sans, a lazy smile on his face. “Heh. Bet we even have the same ticks. Does it hurt when I do this?”

He pressed hard against San’s chest. Pain shot across Sans’s ribs like a knife. He stifled a yelp and grit his teeth.

“Yeah, I thought so.” The other Sans kept pressure on Sans’s chest, making white hot fire crack along his frame every time he took a breath. His double lifted his shirt revealing a scar that ran across his ribs.

“What the hell is that?”

“Like it? Just a little souvenir from our human pal.” The other Sans pushed away from his captive. “I bet you have one just like it, don’t you?”

Sans glanced down at his chest. He’d never checked, but now that he thought of it, he’d been feeling an ache recently.

“You don’t remember do you? I bet that’s the difference between you and I.” The other Sans rubbed his jaw.

“I don’t remember them all, but I know about the timelines if that’s what you’re talking about. The resets also.”

“Lucky. I remember everything.” The other Sans pulled Sans’s shirt up over his ribs, revealing an identical scar. “Heheh. You got it, even if you don’t remember it?”

Sans ignored him. “Why are you here anyway?”

The other Sans took a step back so he could sit down on a nearby crate. “I got bored of watching everyone die over and over again, so I left my timeline. I think I’m just gonna go around killing every version of that shitty little human I can find, and then, I don’t know, maybe I’ll just destroy all the timelines and free us from this hellish existence.”

“You’re gonna kill a little kid, even if they haven’t done anything yet?”

“Yup. You don’t approve do you?” The other Sans said mockingly. “See, that’s why I can’t let you out of here. You’re too emotional, you’ll just get in my way.”

Sans was silent. 

His double seemed to read his mind. “Yeah, you’re thinking what would happen if we actually fought. Who would win? I’ve thought about it too. I know you’re too lazy to intervene unless I do something really shitty, but if you did decide to fight me, I might have a problem. So…” He pulled a gun out of his jacket. “I brought this. And uh, I brought a couple other things. If you try to escape, I’ll shoot your kneecaps off.”

“I don’t care.”

The other Sans smirked. “That’s right. You don’t care what happens to you, do you? You’re probably more worried about Papyrus right now.”

The words struck Sans like a slap in the face. He tried to conceal it, but he could tell by the look on his doubles face that he had noticed.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt him. Yet. That wouldn’t be very fun, even for me. I told him I was going through a emo phase, and he doesn’t know what that is, so he pretty much rolls with it. What happens to him is dependent on what you do. Or don’t do.”

Sans shrugged. “Not doing things is my specialty.”

“Then we shouldn’t have a problem.” A grin crept over the other Sans’s face. “Heh. Maybe you’d like to help me out? Wouldn’t you like to get revenge on that little shit, just once?”

“No thanks. Revenge is too much effort.”

“It’s worth it, trust me.”

Sans shut his left eye. “You’re really kind of evil, aren’t you?”

“Yup, that’s me. I’m evil. Evil Sans.” Evil Sans ginned. “I might keep that.” He scratched his jaw again.

“I’m still a little curious,” Sans said. “Why are you wasting your time chatting with me instead of running around outside chasing the human or whatever it was you said you were gonna do?”

“Well I can’t just leave you here, can I? You’d find a way to get out. I had you drugged for a while so I could watch the entrance to the ruins, but the human wasn’t showing up and I got bored. So I figured I’d wake you up and see what happened.” Evil Sans sighed. “I’m a little disappointed to be honest. I guess if you’re not gonna be any fun by yourself, we’ll have to come up with something to do.”

He got up and approached Sans again. “How about we play a game? This game is called do what the fuck I tell you to.” He brandished the gun. “Open your mouth.”

Sans was barely even mad. This was pathetic. “Is this some kind of sick power fantasy for you?”

“Yeah… pretty much. Open your mouth.” 

What was more pathetic, the behavior of this version of himself or the fact that he couldn’t find the motivation to resist? Sans obeyed. 

“That’s good. Keep it open.” Holding his mouth open with one hand, Evil Sans stuck the gun in Sans’s mouth. The metal pressed against his tongue. It was cold.

“If you’re anything like me, you’re tongue’s sensitive,” Evil Sans said. “So I’m interested to see what this does to you.” He moved the gun further down Sans’s throat, keeping it pressed against his tongue. Sans clenched his fists.

“Come on.” Evil Sans moved his hands down. He grasped Sans’s spine.

“…Ha” Sans wrapped his tongue around the gun, glowing blue saliva dripping down his chin. Evil Sans grinned, pushing his hand up Sans spine. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Sans nodded. He was usually too lazy to do anything like this himself. If you could be masturbating, you could be sleeping, and if you could be sleeping, why on earth wouldn’t you be sleeping? Evil Sans scratched the side of Sans’s vertebrate, sending shock waves up his spine. His eyelids sunk. He exhaled heavily, arcing his back a little, curling his tongue. Warmth crept into his face, coloring his cheeks light blue.

Evil Sans took the gun out of his mouth and licked Sans’s saliva off it. “Hhu. So we don’t just hurt in the same places. We feel pleasure in the same spots too.”

Sans didn’t say anything. This was pathetic, really… He shifted his knees a little further apart. 

Evil Sans looked down at him and chuckled. “If you want it, why don’t you ask?”

“Too much effort.”

“Huh.” Evil Sans put his foot on Sans leg. “Maybe you’re just too proud to ask?”

“Do I look like a person with pride to you?” Sans inhaled sharply as Evil Sans moved his foot further down his leg. “Ha- Jeez.”

“You want some?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Heh.” Evil Sans pushed harder against the place where Sans’s hip met his pelvis.

“S-shit.”

Digging the toe of his sneaker into San’s pelvis, Evil Sans leaned closer. Sans felt A low moan escaped his mouth. 

“Man, you’re desperate.” Evil Sans took his foot off Sans’s leg.

“What are you doing?” Sans mumbled.

Evil Sans clambered on top of his captive, bringing his pelvis close to Sans’s face. “I ain’t gonna do you unless you do me first.” He said. “You know what to do.”

Sans was against doing any kind of work, but he decided to just comply. It seemed to be the fastest way to get what he wanted. His head still felt fuzzy as he bent down under Evil Sans’s rib cage. He tried to remember what had felt good to him the last time he’d done this, oh so many years ago, and worked off that. Starting at the top of his hip, Sans dragged his tongue against the wall of Evil Sans’s pelvis.

“Aahh fuck.” Unlike Sans, he had no problems expressing his pleasure. He moaned and started to rock back and forth as Sans applied more pressure with his tongue. Sans worked his way up to Evil San’s ilium, grazing the top of the bone. Evil Sans lurched forward and hit him in the face with his pelvis.

“Ak- Stop moving.”

“Ha,” Evil Sans looked down. “why’d you stop?”

“I can’t do this if you’re moving.”

“Fine.” Evil Sans pushed Sans’s head back down. “Don’t stop this time.”

Sans started again, this time exploring the links of Evil Sans’s lower spine.

“Uuunn.” Evil Sans’s eyes flickered. He started to pant, letting his mouth hang open. Sans moved further down to his sacrum, teasing the abnormalities that peppered his bone. “Fuuuuh.” Sans felt him tremble. “Oh fuck.”

Evil Sans started to move his hips. He hit Sans in the face again and Sans bit his tongue. He flinched, anger flashing in his head. His fingers dug into each other, as his fists clenched. Sans bit his evil twin’s pelvic bone.

“Gahk!” Evil Sans flinched and jerked away reflexively, but Sans held on. “Feisty, heh.” He moaned. “Ugh, I kind of like it.”

Seriously? Sans let go, then licked the spot where is teeth had been. Evil Sans shuddered. “Ahaha, uuh- bite me again.” 

Sans latched onto the base of Evil Sans’s spine. “Aaaah, Fuck, uuuh hhu.” He groaned shamelessly. “Harder. Uuh- You call that biting?”

Evil Sans suddenly grabbed Sans by the shoulders, wrenching him upwards and slamming him against the wall. The delighted look on his face made Sans’s nervous. He leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Sans’s collar bone.

“Hh! Nnh-” Sans flinched. Evil Sans’s teeth were much sharper than his own, and his jaw was stronger. His teeth buried deep into Sans’s bones, drawing blood.

“Heh.” He let go of Sans’s collar bone and moved closer. Sans felt teeth brush against his neck, saw a flash of gold. A thrill ran through his body. Evil Sans didn’t clamp down, but the threat of that powerful bite made Sans’s breath hitch. 

As he explored Sans’s neck and shoulders with his teeth, nipping at his bones whenever Sans’s reacted to it, Evil Sans rubbed the sore place on Sans’s chest with his thumb. His death wound. Sans let out a muffled whimper and tried to shift away.

“It hurts a little huh?” Evil Sans grinned maliciously. “How about this?” He dragged his tongue across Sans’s sternum. 

Sans made a sound halfway between a scream and a moan. His evil twin’s tongue was rough, and it burned as his met his scar.

“Heh heh, disgusting.”

“Fuck you.” Sans muttered through gritted teeth. 

“You sound good when you’re upset.” Evil Sans said, reaching further inside Sans’s rib cage. His fingers brushed against something soft and warm and Sans let out a fearful sound. Evil Sans paused, a look of vicious curiosity coming over him. He took the object in his hand.

“Uuuhh.” Sans’s face turned a darker shade of blue. His pupils flickered.

“What’s this now?” Evil Sans tugged at the thing and Sans whined. “Is this your soul?”

The look on Evil San’s face was positively sadistic. Sans cried out as he dragged his soul out of his ribcage.

Evil Sans examined the soul proudly. “Look at what I got.” He crowed, digging his finger into the small, glowing, heart shaped thing. Sans yelped. He felt a phantom pulse hammering inside his head. His evil twin rubbed his jaw again, forcing it sideways, then down. It dislocated and fell forward, wide and gaping. Evil Sans’s tongue flopped out, glowing red. Sans’s eyes widened as Evil Sans brought his soul close to it’s surface. 

“W-wait—” He stuttered, but it was too late. It was like he’d been electrocuted. A spasm ran up his body and he shrieked. Evil Sans caressed Sans’s soul with his tongue, savoring Sans’s cries. Sans’s chest constricted rapidly, his eyes watering. Spasms of dread and ecstasy wracked his body. He wasn’t even aware of the sounds he was making. He could feel Evil Sans’s lust as if it were his own, felt every touch with his entire being, so intense, it ached. It was a struggle just to stay conscious. Sans was completely overstimulated, a sweating, gasping mess, his chest heaving up and down, and Evil Sans was loving it. He retracted his tongue and relocated his jaw, eyes glowing with excitement as he stared down at Sans. 

“Mmm. Come on now,” He said, giving Sans’s soul a little squeeze. “beg.”

“P-please” Sans said. “stop.”

Evil Sans frowned. “Stop?”

“S-stop… aaah” Sans was so overcome he could barely speak. He kept his eyes shut tight, body shivering.

“Is this your kink, you perverted fucker?”

“Nnh.” Sans shook his head.

Evil Sans rolled his eyes, but let go of Sans’s soul. “Whatever, coward.” He said. 

Sans’s soul hovered in the air for a few moments, then drifted back to him, returning to it’s spot inside his ribcage. He closed his eyes, focusing on bringing his breathing back to a normal pace. When he opened his eyes again, Evil Sans was filing up a needle with a glowing red liquid.

“Right,” He said, tapping the side of the needle. “so, I have to go check on Papyrus. Make sure the human hasn’t shown up and shit. I’m just gonna put you to sleep while I’m gone.”

“Can you stop talking?” Sans asked, his voice hoarse. 

“Uh… I don’t know actually?” Evil Sans laughed. “I tried a couple times but I just end up talking to myself if no one else is around. Back home everyone thought I was crazy. You know, they might have been right.”

“Your voice is annoying.”

“Heheheh. Don’t worry about it. You won’t have to hear it in a moment.” Evil Sans took a odd tool shaped like the lovechild of a pair tongs and some scissors. He strode back over to Sans and stuck the thing in Sans’s eye, using it to prize it open. “You’re Papyrus is so cheerful all the time. Is there a good way to get him to shut up?”

“Don’t touch him.”

“Or what?”

“It won’t end well.”

“I’m counting on it.” Evil Sans drove the needle into Sans’s pupil and depressed the plunger. It hurt for a moment, but the pain soon faded and Sans slipped away into oblivion.


	2. Revenge of the Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But wait, there's more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus shows up in this chapter, but not in the way I know all of you are hoping so I left him out of the tags.

Sans woke up. Music was playing. He was still bound, although this time, he was kneeling, and his hands were tied above his head, his forearms tied to his humerus. His hoodie was gone. He had been gagged and there was a collar around his neck, a line of drool running down his jaw to his chin. This new… position he was in, it stimulated in him some horrible anxiety, or maybe excitement, it was hard to tell. Sans hadn’t eaten in a couple days now. He felt lightheaded and weak and he couldn’t stop himself from shaking. His evil twin was standing a few feet in front of him next to a radio where the music was coming, holding a knife, just staring at him, drinking in his appearance. Sans chest started to heave. Small sounds escaped his throat, nervous, breathless sounds. 

Evil Sans leered at his discomfort. “That expression… You probably want to ask me what all this is about, but at the same time, you know exactly what’s happening.” He spread his arms. “We gonna have ourselves a grand old time down here. I had so much fun with you last time, I figured, why stop? I’ve thought of a few new things to try.”

The impostor stepped forward with that same lazy smile. Sans tugged at the ropes that held him, but they were very tight, so tight, they dug into him and hurt a little. Evil Sans grabbed his face and forced it up. He felt the knife brush against his chest. 

“Vulnerability, pain, it looks good on you.” Evil Sans moved the knife closer and closer to San’s eye, coaxing terrified noises out of his captive. He reached up to where Sans’s hands were tied, grabbing Sans’s sore wrist and twisting the bones with his thumb. Sans’s voice caught in his throat. He closed his eyes.

“No! Look at me.” Evil Sans drove the knife into Sans’s leg and Sans yelped. “I want to see you hurt.”

Sans choked and opened his eyes. He looked at the other Sans, who’s eyes were burning with glee. Pain shot down Sans’s wrist again. He flinched but didn’t break eye contact. Evil Sans sniggered. “Heheh, good. Now, keep your eye open or I’ll cut it out.”

Keeping Sans’s face still with half his hand, Evil Sans moved his thumb up to the rim of Sans’s eye. Slowly, he traced the opening.

“H-hh.” Sans’s lungs staggered. 

Evil Sans opened his jaws, letting his glowing red tongue fall out over his chin. Holding Sans’s face in his hands like a cup, he licked the eye socket.  
Sans shuddered. Evil Sans’s spit was acidic. It burned as it dripped down Sans’s face into his open mouth. Sans moaned as Evil Sans caressed the inside of his skull. A pocket of euphoria was growing in his chest. His felt his pupils fading. His body was shaking. His face was burning. Blue fire engulfed his eye and Evil Sans’s face. 

Evil Sans was pushing against him more anxiously now, hungrily. He made a deep sound in his throat and grabbed the collar around Sans’s neck, yanking him roughly forward, forcing his tongue deeper into Sans’s eye. Sans felt his head light up as the tip of Evil Sans’s tongue flicked against the back of his head. He cried out, elation melting his body. 

Evil Sans too, trembled as he pulled away, wiping the drool off his face with his sleeve. His cheeks was burning red and he looked a little out of breath. “Ohh. That was really good.” He grinned at San, who had collapsed, delirious. “You’re… good.”

Sans didn’t bother to look up. Everything this guy said just made him hate him more. He couldn’t deny that he had made him feel good, better than anything he’d felt before, but he liked to think that it wasn’t just because he was, for all intents and purposes, fucking himself.

“You can’t talk back to me, not with that gag.” Evil Sans stroked Sans’s jaw with a finger and Sans felt his heart start to pound again. “I’d be curious to hear what you’d have to say about this, but I like you helpless too much.” 

Sans wished he would stop touching him, he needed a break. But there was no way to articulate that. Smiling malevolently, Evil Sans took a switchblade out of his pocket and brought it close to San’s eye again, running his tongue across his teeth as if he could taste his victim’s panic.

There was a knock on the door. Evil Sans paused.

“Brother, are you in there?” It was Papyrus.

Evil Sans rolled his eyes, then lowered the knife. “Yeah, what is it bro?” The way he seamlessly adopted Sans’s regular speech pattern was unsettling. 

“It’s really loud in there,” Papyrus said, “can you turn down that music?”

“It’s part of my phase.”

Sans felt his throat constrict. He hadn’t heard Papyrus’s voice in so long and he missed it. His soul started to ache. He didn’t want to be here anymore. He wanted to be warm and safe and he wanted to be with his brother. Evil Sans glanced at him with a genuinely confused expression.

“Huh? Why are you crying?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working right now?”

Evil Sans turned back to the door. “Also part of my phase. I’m too cool to go to work.”

“That sounds like a bad thing.”

“It’s cool.”

“Brother, I think maybe I should join you in this ‘emo phase.’ It could be more fun together!”

“Shut the hell up Papyrus,” Evil Sans yelled, losing his temper. He turned his attention back to his project. “What’s with that face?”

Sans glared at his tormenter. His pupils had disappeared. He wanted Evil Sans to know, in any way that he could let him know, that he was done. Evil Sans brought the knife to Sans’s eye again, but Sans didn’t flinch. Lifting himself up by his bound hands, he swung his legs forward under him and kicked out. He caught his twin in the stomach.

“Agh! Fuck,” Evil Sans’s eye ignited and red fire began to dance along his skull. Sans felt his own eye heat up.

Sans pulled at the ropes around his wrist. They weren’t just strong, were they magic resistant as well? Evil Sans approached him again. He tried to kick him, but Evil Sans dodged and grabbed his foot. Sans summoned a bone and threw it at Evil Sans, forcing him to let go. Evil Sans swore, then raised his left hand, clenching it into a fist.

Red fire surrounded Sans. He pushed back with fire of his own. This would’ve meant a stale mate under any other conditions, but Sans was still a little woozy from the drugs earlier. He felt sweat beading on his forehead.

“Where the fuck did you think this was going?” Evil Sans laughed, twisting his fist increasing pressure on Sans. The vision in San’s left eye flickered, then went out. He could feel his soul pulsating. The red flames reached his body and Sans screamed. It hurt like the fires of hell.  
Evil Sans laughed. “You’re gonna regret being born when I’m done with you!”

The door flew open.

“Sans, is everything ok-“ Papyrus froze. 

Evil Sans seemed to be just as shocked. The flames around Sans started to burn a little less.

“Um, is multiplying also part of your phase?” Papyrus asked. “Because one of you looks really hurt.”

“You had to stick your nose where it didn’t belong,” Evil Sans grumbled, then he sent a few razor sharp bones flying at Papyrus. Papyrus was only barely able to get out of the way.

“Ok, that was not-“

Evil Sans threw another wave of bones at Papyrus. This time, Papyrus summoned a bone of his own and deflected the attack. “Calm down Sans,” Papyrus said.

Evil Sans let go of Sans completely and materialized a dragon skull. Sans recognized it. He made a strangled noise through his gag, feeling his left eye explode with energy. A pillar of blue fire flew at Evil Sans, forcing him to teleport out of the way. The Gaster Blaster opened it’s mouth and fired a laser at Papyrus, obliterating half of the garage, but Papyrus was able to avoid it. He ran to Sans’s side, and untied him. Sans coughed, he’d been gagged for so long his mouth felt a little sore.

“You fuckers!” Evil Sans yelled, appearing out of no where, his face livid. “I’m gonna kill the both of you.”

“I don’t know what that is, but it doesn’t sound very nice.” Papyrus raised his hand and blue fire engulfed Evil Sans.

Evil Sans looked confused. “What the fuck is this?”

“Blue attack. You can’t move now.”

“Yeah,” Sans said, getting unsteadily to his feet. “So nobody’s gonna be killing anyone.”

“Heheh,” Evil Sans shrugged, adopting another posture so familiar to Sans. “Fuck it. You guys win. Your Papyrus is stronger than I thought he’d be.”  
Sans grabbed his old hoodie from the smoldering remains of the garage and pulled over his shoulders. He strode over to his Evil Twin. “I told you not to touch him.” He said.

Evil Sans chuckled.“You guys are so attached to each other, its gross. So what now, are you gonna do to me what I just did to you?” Evil Sans licked his lips, looking Sans in the eye. “Cause you know I’d be down for that, right?”

“What is he talking about Sans?” Papyrus asked.

“Nothing Papyrus. Nothing at all.” Sans grabbed his evil twin by the collar. “You came here right? You can find a way to leave if we make you determined enough.”

“Was that a threat?”

“Yup.”

Evil Sans sneered. “You know, I’m just gonna find another time line.”

“Good. We’ll be waiting for you.” Sans fired up a Gaster Blaster. “Now get out of here.”

Evil Sans scowled, then his eye started to glow again. Red light engulfed him, then disappeared, leaving a melted patch in the snow behind him.

“Welp, that takes care of that.” Sans said. “I’m beat. I’m gonna go to Grillbys. Wanna come bro?”

Papyrus groaned. “We could go literally anywhere else.”

“Could we? Pretty sure there’s only one restaurant in town.”

“Fine. I’ll come to Grillbys.”

“Nice! You’re the best bro.” Sans smiled whole heartedly as he set off toward Grillbys with his brother. Thank god Papyrus didn’t seem too curious about what had happened in the shed. He planned on taking that secret to his grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write Papyrus, a little bit of my soul is redeemed because he is literally too pure to exist in real life.  
> I don't know why whenever I write something like this, one of the participating parties needs to get their ass kicked in the end.   
> So, that’s it folks. That’s the sin. Hope you had fun. Exit through the gift shop. The sin gift shop. Meditate on what that means to you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Toby. I'm so sorry.
> 
> I don’t give a fuck anymore. Evil Sans was the last standard I had, those were the two words. With those two words, my standards officially died. But at the same time, I needed those two words to distinguish the two Sanses (this is selfcest? the fuck.) Reminds me of something I heard long ago. Words from a great man.
> 
> “Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether they could that they didn’t stop to think if they should”  
> -James Bond


End file.
